


Get Me Down On My Knees

by Amberly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has four lovers, and he wears their collar with pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me Down On My Knees

**Notes:** Thank you to [Kim](fangirlwithak.tumblr.com) for bein’ a beta! I had intended this to be raunchier, but the muses were against me. Oh well! I'm pleased with it

**Warnings** : Yaoi, NSFW, Explicit, 1x2x3x4x5, References to 2x3, Kink, BDSM, Collared Sub, Bondage, Orgie. SuperSlut!Quatre

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Heero liked his mouth best. Quatre would find himself on his knees, Heero's hand on his shoulder, Heero's hand in his hair, thrusting in to his mouth until he found shuddering release. And then Quatre would stand, and Heero's hands would pull him in, bending to meld their mouths together until Quatre was panting and bucking, the ring on his cock tight.

Or Quatre would pleasure him slowly, on his knees between Heero's spread legs, stroking his thighs and nursing his cock while Heero watched documentaries about Pre-Colony earth, one hand toying with his hair. Heero's hips would roll, fucking his mouth leisurely, until he'd haul Quatre up and remove the slender plug, pulling the blond on to his cock. And Quatre would ride and moan, head back against Heero's shoulders, lithe body twisting as he brought his lover to completion.

Duo liked to lie in wait. Quatre would be coming around the corner, arms full of sheets, or laundry, fresh from the dryer, and Shinigami would be on him, pinning his chest to the wall and growling in to his ear. Quatre was grateful for the plug, less grateful for the ring, because Duo would pull his hips back and slam in to him, teeth buried in his shoulder. Clutching the wall, Quatre would cry out, cheek pressed against the plaster, pushing back against Duo and begging for something.

“Dirty little prince,” is what Duo called him, mouth hot against his ear. It made Quatre shudder, his body tensing as Duo's hand moved over his cock. He was Duo's. Duo's whore, Duo's little prince, Duo's hot slut, and he writhed and begged and cried out when Duo came inside of him, the back of his neck twinging where Duo bit him, hard cock straining against the constriction of the ring

On Trowa's night with his body, Quatre found himself suspended. His body was drawn in to a tight arch, toes barely touching the floor, eyes blindfolded, and Trowa's hand moved over him with practiced precision, stroking his body until Quatre's soft pants were low cries, his head thrown back. Trowa liked to tease, and Quatre would bite his lip, losing himself in the feeling of Trowa's fingers on the inside of his thighs, his mouth hot and slick against his collarbone. Trowa would get the razors out, teasing his skin gently, careful not to cut, until Quatre's skin was tight and burning with touch.

Trowa made him beg, his voice hoarse with shouting, Arabic tumbling from his lips in frantic cadence. Quatre's thighs burned, his shoulders aching, and then Trowa's mouth would be on his cock, and he would scream Trowa's name over and over, until suddenly the ring was gone and he was coming hard in Trowa's mouth, body thrusting towards the hot suction. And then Trowa would let him down, arms strong around his waist, and he would slump, and pant, and smile at the soft, murmured endearments whispered in his ear.

Some nights, it was Duo and Trowa together, Quatre's mouth and ass full. They were feverish, their hands roaming each other, brushing Quatre's skin. Duo's hair would brush over Quatre's back as he kissed Trowa, the hands in his hair tightening as Trowa bucked harder in to his mouth. Or he'd ride Duo while Duo rode Trowa, the Russian's long legs spread as he thrust upwards. Quatre would wrap his legs around their waists, hands on Trowa's shoulders, and kiss Duo, feasting on his mouth.

After, Quatre would curl on their bed, watching. Duo and Trowa would kiss, Duo's hands in Trowa's hair, Trowa's arms around his waist. He would smile, listening to their passionate lovemaking and feeling included. Duo was moving with Trowa next to him, and he could reach out, slide one hand down Duo's sweat-slicked back. He slept between them after, head under Duo's chin, Trowa's back against his chest.

Wufei liked him to dance. They would put the music on, low, and start with a waltz, Quatre's naked body pressed tight against him. The silk of Wufei's shirt teased his nipples, like Wufei's lips would tease his neck, later, when he was pressed back against his chest, ass grinding against his cock to the beat. It was a slow seduction, and Quatre would spread his legs on Wufei's bed, fingers teasing against his own pucker, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Wufei stroked his cock.

And once Wufei was in him, he was relentless, hands tight on Quatre's hips, bruising his skin as their mouths met and clung. Quatre met his thrusts and moaned, fingers raking down his back, then tangling in the long curtain of Wufei's hair. Grabbing his wrists, Wufei pinned them over his head, and Quatre would tighten his legs around his waist, bucking and writhing against him, head thrown back, throat exposed to the sharp bite of Wufei's teeth.

Or Quatre would find himself surrounded by his lovers, the living room floor scattered with pillows and blankets. He prepared carefully for those nights, fastening his thick leather collar with care after his shower, then closing his matching cuffs around his wrists. The cock ring went last, the same black leather, and he'd shiver with anticipation, stepping in to the living room with heat coiled in his belly. It was like stepping in to the lion's den, and Quatre relished it.

Trowa was behind him, fucking him languidly, and Quatre mouth was working over Heero's cock, and then Wufei's, head turning side to side, occasionally meeting Duo's. Duo was riding his cock, hands on his shoulders, and Quatre felt pinned and caught, his lovers using his body relentlessly. He would end up covered in come and bruises and hickies, lying limp on the floor as Duo's talented hand wrapped around his cock, teasing and stroking and pumping, finally, until Quatre came with a sharp shout, body bowed.

Wufei would clean him, gently, with wipes, Trowa's hands stroking back his hair. Duo rearranged the blankets and pillows, readying the space for sleep while Heero brought him juice. And then they would sleep, together, the five of them curled together, and Quatre slept soundly, comforted by the presence of his lovers.


End file.
